Brotherly Love
by Aria6
Summary: A story set in Chaldea! Karna is summoned when Arjuna is already there, but in an unexpected way... as a child in the Rider class. But Karna can remember everything and does not necessarily forgive any of it. Can Arjuna and Karna manage to work together? Their Master will find a way.
1. Chapter 1

"Master, why am I here?" Arjuna asked as his Master prepared the summoning circle. She was perky as usual, her orange hair bouncing a little as she turned her head to look at him, her smile full of joy.

"To greet the spirit I summon!" Yes, but why? Arjuna just patiently waited, sure she would get down to it. "I've prepared all the catalysts and I feel my luck surging! Today is going to be the day!" The day for what – "The day I summon KARNA!" Arjuna stiffened sharply and seriously considered shooting her. Was she serious?! "I know how you feel but you'll HAVE to get along so you can start right now by saying hello to your brother!"

"…Very well," Arjuna said with icy chill. If she thought they were somehow going to magically make up and be friends, or even worse, proper brothers, she had another think coming. However, his Master was undeterred.

"Good! You don't have to be friends, you just have to get along." Well, at least she had a realistic grasp of the situation. Arjuna waited, his back stiff, as his Master began chanting the words of summoning. Blue light flared and Arjuna could see the unmistakeable signs that she was summoning a very powerful spirit, the flickers of gold that danced through the blue. Arjuna was glumly certain that his Master was right, Karna was about to answer her summons.

And he did, although not in the way anyone could have expected.

"I am Karna, summoned into the class of Rider. I solemnly swear to do my best for you," a ghostly boy said, peering up at his Master through his messy bangs. Arjuna stared at his brother, utterly speechless.

Instead of the man he knew, Karna was a little boy. Perhaps ten years old, he was slender and pale as a wraith. He was clothed in baggy beige pants, dirtied and a bit frayed, with a matching vest. There was a smudge of dirt on his cheek, as though he'd carelessly touched himself and Karna's feet were dirty was well. Arjuna eyes were drawn to those bare feet, wondering why his brother wore no shoes.

"I, uh…" His Master was speechless as well but quickly rallied. "I'm happy to meet you!" She squatted down a little so she could meet Karna's eyes directly. "How old are you Karna?" Karna blinked at her slowly, a solemn expression on his face.

"I am ten," he said and Arjuna swallowed. Then Karna's gaze left his Master and settled on him. There was a flicker of shock on that young face before Karna's expression settled into unreadability. "Hello Arjuna." The tone was strange, even for Karna, utterly empty of emotion. Arjuna wasn't sure how to respond. His Master looked at him, worry on her face and shining in her eyes. Arjuna blinked and gathered himself.

"Greetings. You know me?" Arjuna asked. If Karna was actually ten, he shouldn't, they hadn't met until Karna was a man grown. Karna stared at him, not looking away for an instant.

"I remember everything although it's sort of vague, like it happened to someone else. But I know who you are and what you did," Karna said and while there was no accusation in his voice, Arjuna felt judged. Frowning, he almost responded but then stopped himself. What could he say to that that wouldn't sound defensive?

"Karna, please be nice. You don't have to be friends with Arjuna but he is your ally now," his Master said and Karna looked at her. Arjuna sensed a subtle resistance but then Karna bowed his head.

"I understand," Karna murmured and Arjuna wondered if his Master realized how qualified a statement that was. _I understand_ was very different from _I agree_ or _I will comply._ If so, though, she chose to ignore it.

"Good!" His Master stood and offered Karna a hand. He blinked in surprise but obediently took it. "Let me show you around. There are a lot of Heroic Spirits here!" Arjuna followed them as they left the summoning room but then immediately slipped away. He missed Karna glancing over his shoulder, unmistakeable wariness in his aquamarine eyes.

Karna was fully aware of any threats and at this time, he considered Arjuna to be a threat.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Arjuna almost forgot his brother was there.

That was because he never caught more than a small glimpse of him. A flicker of white on the edge of his vision that was gone when Arjuna looked. Eventually, though, he happened to stumble across him in an odd location.

"Very good child but I have found you. You may come out," Arjuna heard Hassan's voice as he tried to find the correct storeroom. Dr Romani wanted some old parts to rebuild… something… and Arjuna had had the misfortune to be standing there so he'd been given a list and instructions. The handwriting was poor, though, and he was struggling. Inspiration struck and Arjuna opened the door. Arjuna blinked as there was a brief flash of white and he saw a rather puzzled Assassin.

"Child? …Ah. There is no danger, you may come out," Hassan said and there was not the slightest stir in the racks of the storage room. Arjuna looked around, extending his senses, but could find nothing. "Ah… we will continue later then. Arjuna, you wish something?"

"Yes, Romani gave me this list. But I am having problems reading it, I had hoped you might be able to help me?" Arjuna said before offering the other Servant the slip of paper. As Hassan took it, Arjuna tried again to find who was in the room. Was it Jack? That could explain the high degree of presence concealment. It seemed a bit unlike Jack the Ripper, though, to be playing a childish game with Hassan.

"Ah, you are in great luck. This is the right storeroom. Child, can you find me box… I believe C27?" Hassan asked and Arjuna blinked as there was a shuffling. "Please child, for me," Hassan gently coaxed and then suddenly, a white form was monkey climbing up the shelves.

"Karna?!" Arjuna exclaimed and Karna glanced back at him before ignoring him, kneeling on the top shelf and checking boxes. Very quickly he found one in particular and lifted it up before giving Hassan a questioning look.

"Yes, toss it to me child," Hassan encouraged and Arjuna watched, speechless, as his brother gently tossed the box to the Assassin. Hassan opened it, checking the contents before nodding. "This is what he wants. Here, take it," Hassan offered it to him and Arjuna took it automatically.

"Thank you both," he said graciously, considering what he'd just seen. Was it…? "Are you teaching Karna presence concealment?" The way his brother was hiding himself was remarkable. Karna jumped down from the racks and went to Hassan's side. Arjuna blinked at the strange impression he was getting, that Karna was using the other Servant for protection.

"Indeed, he is a marvelous pupil," Hassan said, pleased. Karna smiled, glowing at the praise. Hassan gently ruffled white hair. "If only I had met him in life, I might have trained him to someday take my place." Arjuna was briefly rendered speechless by that. Karna, as an Assassin?

"Well, thank you again," Arjuna said graciously before taking his leave. As he walked, though, he reflected on it. Hassan was an odd friend for Karna to make. What did his brother see in the Assassin? What other friends had he made? Arjuna was suddenly curious. As he delivered the parts, he made a resolution to himself.

He would begin paying more attention to what his brother was doing.

* * *

For the next few days, Arjuna tried to spot Karna and figure out what his brother was doing, what friends he had made.

The first, of course, was Hassan of the Cursed Arm. Karna was getting lessons from him and now that he was looking Arjuna spotted them several times, making a game of the Assassin's trade. Arjuna still found it disturbing. Yes, Karna had been a consummate killer in his life and yet… not like that. Never like that.

Karna's other friends were more acceptable to him. Foremost among them was Hans Christian Anderson. That combination made Arjuna shudder a little, but only for the people who made the mistake of talking to them. Fortunately, child Karna didn't seem to speak much, which was probably a blessing on all of Chaldea.

Unfortunately, Karna could be pushed into speaking if the questioner was determined enough.

"Master, you called for me?" Arjuna asked politely, glancing around. This office had once belonged to the former Director of Chaldea, Olga Marie Anumisphere. It was a rather formal setting with a large, dark, heavy wooden desk. The desk was scrupulously clean except for a few papers and a piece of office art, balls that could be raised and released to tink against each other, sending the opposite ball into the air. There was a bookshelf made of matching wood with many books. Arjuna knew rooms like this. Meant for hard work but also to intimidate anyone unwitting enough to come walking through the door, or unlucky enough to be summoned in. His Master sitting on the corner of the desk rather ruined it, though.

"Yes indeed. I'm not sure you're the best person to help me with but you've had lots of kids, right?" What an odd question. It was true, though, so Arjuna nodded. "And you know Karna at least a bit right?" Karna?

"What has my brother done?" Arjuna questioned and his Master's lips tightened before she straightened and set herself. Arjuna blinked as the air in the room suddenly become very imposing indeed.

"You'll find out when I get the full story out of him. For now, stand against the wall there please," she gestured and Arjuna obeyed, realizing that he would add to the atmosphere she was creating quite nicely. What had Karna done to warrant a formal dressing down though? Arjuna was sure that was where they were going.

It wasn't long before there was a soft shuffling sound outside the door and a head carefully peeked around the doorframe. Arjuna saw one blue eye and a tuft of white hair, before Karna pulled back. His hand remained in view, though, very white as he grasped the dark wood of the door.

"Karna, please come in," his Master commanded. And it was a command, not an invitation. There was another soft shuffling but then Karna reluctantly entered the room. Arjuna saw, with great surprise, that there were additions to his wardrobe. A soft scarf made of cream and brown wool was tucked around Karna's neck, keeping him warm, and he was wearing fingerless gloves. As his… little brother slipped in, he gave Arjuna a distrustful glance before sidling away a bit. Arjuna frowned as he saw that Karna was positioning himself for a quick escape. "I'm sure you know why you're here." The way Karna's shoulders suddenly hunched, the child looking at his feet, told Arjuna that Karna knew very well. "I want you to tell me in your words what happened."

"…" Karna remained mute, staring at his feet. His Master gave him a helpless glance and Arjuna hesitated before taking the lead.

"Karna, if you do not tell us what happened we must assume the other reports are true," Arjuna said firmly and saw Karna's shoulders hunch a bit more. He knew he'd done something wrong, but what? Arjuna was extremely curious now.

"Yes, you don't want us to just take Kiyohime's word for it, do you?" His Master said and Karna stiffened. The boy lifted his head before meeting her eyes with a challenging stare.

"It wasn't my fault. She shouldn't have kept pushing me," Karna said, his voice clear and firm. This was more like the brother he knew, Arjuna reflected. "She wouldn't leave me alone. She wanted me to make cookies with her and her Master but I didn't want to, I wanted to fish with Cu-san." Cu Chulainn was a friend of Karna's too? Arjuna hadn't noticed that. "She kept pushing and pushing and then said I didn't like her and wanted to know why. She wouldn't leave me alone so I had to tell her and I did." …Oh. Arjuna grimaced slightly. His Master was undeterred.

"What exactly did you say?" she asked and Karna hesitated a bit before heaving a small sigh, his shoulders slumping again.

"I told her she didn't like me at all, she just wanted to show her Master that she'd be a good mother," Karna said and Arjuna nodded to himself. That would certainly be Kiyohime's motivations in befriending Karna. "Then I… maybe said too much… but she made me mad… I said she didn't love her Master at all, she just loved the image inside her head and that was like loving herself…" Karna trailed off, looking at his feet. Arjuna flinched a little at that. Discernment of the Poor in the hands of a child, ah. His Master drew a deep breath.

"I understand why you were upset, Karna, but you made Kiyohime cry. You will have to apologize to her and I want this to be a sincere apology," his Master said firmly and Karna hunched, gaze still on his feet. "Also, you will spend all day in the kitchen tomorrow with Kiyohime and Emiya." Karna looked very unhappy at that with that. "Now go to your room and reflect on the harm you have caused today." …That was perhaps too harsh. Arjuna didn't doubt that Kiyohime had been unmerciful in her attentions. Yet, Discernment of the Poor in the hands of a child… perhaps they needed to be harsh to get the message through. Karna mumbled something that sounded affirmative before almost running out the door. His Master sighed, reaching up to rub her forehead and sit on the corner of the desk again. "Arjuna, can you close the door please?"

"Certainly," Arjuna said before moving to do that. She wanted a private conversation with him now, but about what? Karna? Arjuna wasn't sure what input he could give. His Master lowered her hand before staring at the door disconsolately.

"I don't know if you can help me but I don't know who to talk with… I don't know what to do with him," she said and Arjuna glanced at the door from which Karna had departed. "Is he some kind of sick joke?"

"Master?" Arjuna said, startled. She rubbed her forehead again.

"Karna is utterly ridiculous." …What? "His mana burst is the worst thing I've ever seen, it's only effective for lighting campfires!" …Really? "His Noble Phantasm is his chariot and it's purely defensive. That can't be right, can it? Shouldn't he have a flying vimana or even a horse of flames or something?" Yes, he should, when summoned into the Rider class. "The worst part, though, is his skills. It's like they've been pulled out of a rubbish bin!" Arjuna blinked as his Master jumped to her feet and started to pace. "Mana burst when he can't get any strength behind it? What good is that? And what the hell is Fishing EX? Not even Jeanne can figure out what it does!" …Fishing ranked EX…? "And his skills are _changing._ That shouldn't even be possible but now he has rank A Presence Concealment! He's not an Assassin, what good is that and how did he get it?" That was disturbing. "Servants aren't humans, you can't learn skills off other Servants!"

"Yet, that is precisely what Karna is doing," Arjuna said slowly and his Master paused in her pacing to rub her forehead again. "That suggests he is growing." This child form of Karna's seemed to be more than just appearance.

"That shouldn't be possible," his Master grumbled but Arjuna saw no point in protesting the possibility or impossibility of the thing. It was happening, that was a fact. So they should do something about it.

"Master, we should attempt to direct his growth," Arjuna said and his Master looked at him with a frown. "You should see if you can find a Rider willing to take Karna under their wing." It made perfect sense to him. In fact. "And someone who can help Karna improve his mana burst."

"You have that skill, could you do that?" she asked and Arjuna hesitated. He remembered the distrust in Karna whenever he looked at him. "No, it should be someone he doesn't have a history with." Yes, that might be wiser. "Maybe Arturia. Siegfried… no, he might pick up dragon slaying, we don't need that." Poor Siegfried but she was right, that would not be helpful to Karna. "I'll think about it. We definitely need to get him away from Hassan, if there's a worse combination than Assassin and Rider I don't know what it is!" Arjuna winced but didn't protest. It was true, the emphasis was completely different. "For Riders… St George maybe…?" His Master started mumbling to herself and Arjuna made a graceful exit, opening the door and slipping out.

Arjuna had given her his advice. The rest would be up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Karna was not happy to be in Chaldea.

It wasn't that he was unhappy, exactly. It was more that he was… discontented. Karna reflected on it as he tucked his scarf in around his neck, looking at himself in a mirror. The face of a child looked back at him, thin and frail with large blue eyes.

"I'm not really a child," Karna told his reflection. His mirror self just looked solemnly back. "…" Karna turned away from the mirror, feeling sad. He wasn't like Hans, who took the form of a child because childhood was when he'd been happy. If anything, Karna's childhood had been miserable and lonely. Oh, there had been good parts, mostly revolving around fishing. But Karna didn't want to go back.

Unfortunately his _wants_ didn't matter, something that was made clear to him, again, by his Master.

"Hello Karna!" her good cheer was slightly forced. Karna could see it, with Discernment of the Poor, and knew his Master didn't really like him. Well, that was fine, most people didn't. Georgios was with her, looking a touch uncomfortable. "This is Georgios, I'm sure you know that – " Karna nodded. He knew everyone now. "He is going to tutor you in the Rider class." …

"I do not need a tutor. I know how to ride Aruna," Karna said with a frown. Georgios knelt down to look him in the eye. Karna though he seemed very nice and yet…

"She means I can tutor you on your class skills. You need help with them," Georgios said gently and Karna knew it was true. His mana burst was pretty bad. And his Riding skill was only a B minus. It ought to be higher and Karna knew exactly why it wasn't. Still.

"I don't want you for a tutor," Karna said flatly and Georgios was taken aback. "If I need a tutor I want Francis or Teach. Then I can go on a boat and fish." That was the truth as far as it went. There was a huge lie in it too but that was alright. Karna could lie, especially as a child. As an adult he mostly hadn't needed to.

"Karna, don't be rude!" His Master exclaimed and Karna just looked at her. If speaking your mind was rude then he would always be rude.

"No, Master, it's fine," Georgios said with well-hidden relief. Karna spotted it though and he knew why. St George didn't really like him either. That was fine though, not many people liked Karna. "You should consult with Francis and see if she will take him on. Perhaps Bonny and Read. Teach would be… not optimal." Karna wanted to sigh but held it back. Did they really think Blackbeard could teach him anything he didn't want to learn?

"Well… I suppose…" his Master said doubtfully and Karna could guess why. She thought Francis Drake would say no. But Karna had a hook.

"If Drake is going to teach me we should do it on a boat. She can take me back to her home," Karna said, knowing that Drake would jump at the chance to get out of Chaldea. "Blackbeard can come too as part of the crew." Drake would LOVE to get to step on Blackbeard a bit. And Teach would come because he liked getting stepped on. They were kind of strange people but that was alright, that was why Karna wanted to be around them.

"Well, maybe… I'll ask her," his Master said and Karna nodded. He was sure it would go the way he wanted. He left them then, reflecting on it as he moved silently, the way Hassan had taught him. People forgot the ways Discernment of the Poor could be used. If Karna could see the truth of those around him, he could manipulate them into doing things the way HE wanted. He just hadn't done it before because adult Karna had thought it was wrong to use his gifts that way. Also, it was kind of hard when you weren't good at talking to people. Child Karna was getting better at that though and he wanted to learn more. That was one reason he wanted to be around Francis and Teach. They talked a lot.

Karna felt the familiar power before he saw it and hid himself, ducking behind a potted plant. Karna deliberately slowed his breathing and found absolute calm, invoking his Presence Concealment. Then white crossed his vision as Arjuna walked past, completely oblivious to the little boy hidden behind the plant. Karna could have tried to get him from behind, jumped on his back and run his little knife across Arjuna's throat.

Karna wouldn't do that though. He reflected on it as he waited for Arjuna to be safely gone before leaving the sanctuary of the plant. Karna didn't hate Arjuna at all. He wasn't holding a grudge or anything like that, although a lot of people thought he was. Karna didn't trust Arjuna. Karna was… afraid of Arjuna. If Arjuna died tomorrow he'd be awfully relieved because then Arjuna wouldn't be around anymore. That thought made him feel a little guilty because he shouldn't wish bad things on people, but Karna squashed the guilt. Arjuna had cut his head off. He shouldn't feel bad for wishing bad things would happen to him. It wasn't like wishes had any power anyway.

Except they did sometimes and Karna blinked as he realized where his feet had been taking him. He stopped in front of the sealed door and looked at it for a moment. The seals there were really strong, too strong for him to break. Too strong for anyone to break, not even Arjuna. Because that was where they kept the Grails they'd captured…

Karna shook his head and turned away. He couldn't have one of those. He didn't really have a wish yet. He would someday though, Karna was sure of it. His life had been… too short…

Shivering a little, Karna went to look for Hassan. He liked the assassin a lot, he was patient and didn't treat Karna like a little kid. He couldn't find him though and Asterios told him why.

"He is on a… mission." The Berserker said in that halting way of his. Karna bit his lower lip. He hadn't been on any missions yet and he knew why. His Master thought he was too weak to bother with. "Would you like to… come with me?"

"Uh? Where?" Karna asked, startled. Asterios smiled. It might have been scary but Karna knew he meant it to be friendly.

"Climbing… the mountain," Asterios said and Karna considered it. It was cold outside but that didn't mean too much if Karna spent a bit of his mana to keep warm. And it would be nice to spend time with Asterios. Karna had a list of people he was interested in and Asterios was on it.

"I would like to," Karna said and Asterios smiled again before offering him a hand. Karna smiled back and took it, enjoying the way Asterios' big hand enfolded his. They went through Chaldea and on the way they passed Arjuna again. Karna cuddled up to Asterios, ignoring his 'brother'. It was kind of stupid – Arjuna could mash Asterios like a bug – but it still made Karna feel better. If Asterios noticed he didn't say anything and then they were out the door.

Outside was super cold and Karna could see his breath puffing in the air. It wasn't hard to fix, though, and Karna concentrated on himself for a moment. A gentle warmth filled him and he was comfortable again. Asterios didn't seem to feel it at all as they headed out, walking through the snow.

It was a clear, beautiful day in the mountain valley of Chaldea. The sun shone down and made the snow shine in a beautiful way. Karna was dazzled by the beauty as they climbed the rocks, looking for better views. He should do this again. In fact, he should do it a lot, it was nice! The air was so crisp and cold and clean too. Chaldea could get stuffy since they were trying hard to keep it warm.

"Karna… good?" Karna blinked as he realized Asterios was looking down at him. He was lagging behind a bit because it was so pretty and he was smaller, he couldn't climb as fast. He smiled up at Asterios.

"I'm fine, it's just pretty! Are you good Asterios?" Karna called and the Berserker glanced over the valley before nodding.

"I am… good. Prettier… at top." Oh, that was right, it would be! Karna concentrated on his climbing, quickly reaching Asterios. Then they continued together.

"Ooo," Karna breathed, looking over the valley from the top of the mountain. They could see Chaldea from here, the great domed buildings. They were glazed with snow and ice and glittered like a jewel. "It's beautiful." Karna breathed. He could honestly say that in all his life, he'd never seen anything like this. But he'd never climbed a mountain so far before. Karna couldn't remember doing it in any of the Grail Wars he'd experienced either. He was so glad to do it now.

"Pretty," Asterios agreed, taking a seat in the snow. Karna stayed standing, he didn't want to get his clothes wet – "Sit on… me?"

"Oh!" That was nice of him to offer. Karna smiled as he took a seat on one of Asterios' legs – he was so big – and rested against his chest, gazing out over the valley. "Thank you, this is nice," Karna said graciously and Asterios ruffled his hair with one big hand.

"I know you are… strong… but you are small. Like Euryale," Asterios said and Karna nodded. Euryale was very small for a woman. To him at least… to the ancient Greeks, she was the ideal of womanhood but most of the Greek men were pretty short too. Karna knew that because Hector had once said he'd been awfully tall when he was alive. In Chaldea he was just average.

"Euryale is nice. Medusa is nice," Karna said, which was true, although neither of them interested him. They were both good in a way that Karna already knew and understood. "Asterios… can I ask you something? Something that might hurt?" Normally Karna wouldn't have said that but he was about to pry into something that wasn't his business. Asterios tilted his head, looking at him curiously.

"You may… ask," he said and Karna looked out over Chaldea again as he spoke. It was so pretty and pure, nothing like the things he was talking about.

"You were the Minotaur. They fed you children, you killed and ate them to live." Karna wasn't going to judge that. Had Asterios had a choice, really? Or would they have just let him get so hungry he'd kill the children because he had to? "But you're trying to be better now." Karna looked up into red eyes. "Why?" he asked simply and Asterios blinked before glancing away. He seemed to be thinking about it, deeply.

"Because I am… Asterios. That is who I… am." Asterios finally said. Karna was dissatisfied with that.

"So you were never Minotaur?" Karna asked, looking at the Berserker intently. He shook his head, his shaggy mane moving in the breeze.

"No, that was… who I was. Asterios is who I am… I want to be… Asterios," he said and Karna thought he understood.

"You want to be the best you could be. You want to bring the good things out," Karna said, turning to gaze over Chaldea again. "Asterios… would you think it's wrong if I said I want to be more like Minotaur?" There was a dead silence. The only sound was the errant breeze, gently sending snow drifting the air.

"If that is what you… want… but why would you… want that?" Asterios finally said and Karna felt a deep sorrow well up in his heart. He snuggled more firmly against Asterios, seeking comfort, even if it was false.

"I don't know if you know my story… but I just feel like nothing worked out," Karna said, still gazing over Chaldea. It was so pure. Karna vaguely knew that his own heart should be just as pure as the snow, yet, it wasn't, not here and now. "I don't want fate to be a thing. I want to make my own choices," Karna said, his tone suddenly fierce. He felt that strongly, an urge to rebellion. And why not? Karna had always rebelled against restraints placed on him. Why should he just tamely accept his fate? "Being good didn't do ME much good. Maybe I want to be bad." A hand touched his hair and Karna looked up into Asterios face. He seemed solemn and a bit sad, his eyes downcast.

"Being bad was no good for me," Asterios told him and Karna felt a sudden shame, biting his bottom lip. "You can… be bad if you… want. But are you… sure?" …

"No, not yet. I'm still thinking about it," Karna said honestly. That was the real reason he wanted Drake and Teach to 'train' him to be a Rider. They were both very bad people and Karna thought he could learn a lot from them. He could also learn a bit from Cu. He wasn't a bad person but he was kind of selfish, something Karna had never been. "I'm still deciding what I want to be." That was weird for a Heroic Spirit, Karna knew. They were supposed frozen, captured at the perfect moment. But that couldn't be entirely true, could it? Asterios wanted to change and Karna was just a child. He still had decisions to make, even if he could remember how things would have gone. Then a big hand ruffled his hair and Karna blinked.

"It is good to be able to… make that choice," Asterios said and Karna nodded. It was good to have choices. "Will you be my… friend?" Karna thought about it for a moment, tilting his head. Then he looked up into Asterios face.

"Yes," Karna said simply and a warm smile lit up the Berserker's face. It made him look so happy.

"Good," Asterios said and together, they looked out over the valley of Chaldea. They stayed there until clouds began to form and it started getting boring and cold, before going back. In Chaldea, Euryale was waiting for them with hot chocolate and Karna deeply enjoyed it, holding the mug in his gloved hands.

Even if he was thinking about being a bad person, Karna could always have good friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Karna was very, very happy to be on a boat.

Karna looked around with bright, curious eyes before scampering to the rail of the ship and gazing over the seas. He could feel the deck moving gently under his feet, the sway of the ship. He could smell the salt in the air, feel the warmth of the air and the damp on his skin. It was a good feeling, so good Karna wanted to bathe in it. Why hadn't he done this when he was alive?

"Oogh, it's hot!" Although someone was always complaining. Karna giggled as his hair was ruffled. "You like it here kid?"

"Uh huh. But I like the heat," Karna said, smiling up at Cu. He wasn't wearing too much, just his pants, which was good. It really was pretty hot in the Caribbean summer. "I hate being cold." Yes, he could use his mana to warm himself, but that heat from within wasn't the same as feeling the warmth on his skin. Karna looked down at the water. "Oooh Cu, look!" The fish were flying! Karna watched, enchanted, as they skipped over the waves.

"Aye, they're pretty enough, but we need to find some real prey to sink our teeth into!" Karna looked up as Drake came over. She gazed over the ocean, a frown on her face as she set her hands on her hips. "I want some loot out of this trip! Some epic battles and hails of gunfire before I take the treasure!" She was so fierce! Karna found it a little stirring. "That's the pirate's way boys!"

"It's the pirate's way to take things that aren't yours?" Karna asked and blinked as he heard Cu choke. "What?" Oh, that had been a pretty dumb question. Fortunately, Drake ignored it.

"Of course! It's the pirate's way to take the treasure," she said with a gleaming smile. Karna could tell she wasn't serious but he was interested.

"Why?" Karna asked simply, gazing at her intently. Drake blinked at him.

"You're a weird little kid." Yes, he knew that. "Because of the thrill! The danger! And for the treasure! Nothing feels better than to get your hands on beautiful treasures!"

"Indeed, indeed. It's the pirates way!" Blackbeard said happily and Karna turned his gaze on him. He was looking awfully damp, he sweated a lot. That was okay though, some people did. "My dream is to have a bed of gold! I'll dive into it and swim!" …That didn't sound like it would work. But Karna kept his mind on the main point.

"I understand that it feels good to win a battle… the danger is kind of thrilling…" Karna said, working it out in his own mind. "But I can't see valuing things like that." He'd held countless treasures in his time as a King, and gathering tributes for Duryodhana in his quest to make his best friend King of the World. And yet… "I've had an emerald this big – " Karna held up a fist. "And it was just kind of pretty, then boring." What could you do with it but look at it? It had been too big even to wear comfortably. Although it had looked incredible on that golden headpiece for his horse. Both the pirates stared at him like he was crazy.

"You are a weird kid… what do you value then?" Drake asked and Karna blinked. But that was an easy question.

"Food," Karna said instantly. There was nothing better than food and even when he'd gotten older he'd never really taken it for granted that food would be there. His wife had made him stop buying food they didn't need. "A warm place to sleep." That was another thing that was really precious. Lots of blankets and pillows and a good place to curl up out of the wind. His chariot with a good blanket would do. "…Hugs." That just slipped out and Karna blushed, looking down. That made him sound like a baby and he wasn't really a child –

"Awww!" Karna eep'd as Blackbeard suddenly lifted him off his feet, hugging him fiercely. It was sticky and Blackbeard smelled funny but Karna didn't mind. "Hugs!" Karna smiled, feeling warm inside as he hugged the pirate back. That was really nice.

"Hugs!" Cu joined in with a laugh and Karna found himself being passed around and soundly hugged. He really liked being hugged by Drake, for just a moment he could pretend he had a mother. (although it also made him feel kind of funny)

"You silly kid," Drake murmured and ruffled his hair as she set him back down. Karna blushed, looking up at her shyly. "Why don't you show us that Fishing EX of yours? I want to see it." Oh, he would love to show her!

"How do we fish from a boat this big?" Cu said doubtfully and Karna beamed. He knew the answer!

"Spear fishing. Gae Bolg will be perfect!" Karna eyed it as Lancer looked a little alarmed. "Do you have a rope?"

The pirates knew exactly what he meant – had they ever hunted whales and things? Probably! – and soon Karna had Cu's spear ready for fishing. It was too big for Karna and Cu was the best Lancer anyway so he stood at the bow. Karna stood beside him, looking for anything good to spear.

It took a while, but he found it.

"There Cu, there! Can you see it?" Karna pointed at the water and Cu followed his finger, seeing the darker form beneath the waves. "Do it…" A moment, just a moment. "Now!" The red spear flew perfectly and Karna watched in pleasure as it struck the fish! The fish floated to the surface. "Oh, it's a big one!" It didn't look as big when it was in the water but Karna knew. It was huge! "Now for the hard part… pulling it on board!"

"Oh hoho! I'll help you with that!" Blackbeard said before grabbing the rope. Cu helped too, grabbing the rope, and Drake and Karna watched as they pulled the big fish on board. "A tuna! Well done, this will be quite a feast!"

"Hmm. You know, if we don't find any loot we should bring back fish to Chaldea," Drake mused and Karna thought that was a great idea! Supplies could be a real problem in Chaldea, the rest of the world didn't technically exist anymore so they had to forage from Singularities and use what was in the stores.

"That would be great! We can just keep the fish outside until we need it," Karna said happily. Nothing lived in Chaldea, it was too far in the mountains and super cold outside. The fish would be fine, especially if they put it on lines or something just to make sure. "There are lots of kinds of fishing we can do!" Karna knew every way to catch fish. They could use nets and lines and spears! They could catch all kinds of fish! It was so exciting! Drake laughed and ruffled his hair.

"So excited! Fish are like treasure for you, eh?" …Well… Karna thought about it for a moment before nodding. She was right, fish were food and amazing to catch, they were the best treasure he could have. "Let's catch lots of fish them!"

"Lots and lots!" Karna said happily and everyone laughed. "We need a better fishing ground though. This one is no good." Karna knew that. They were very lucky they'd found a tuna, they probably migrated here, but there was better. Especially because… "We need to catch a lot of fish in one day before going home." Any longer and the fish would get rotten and that was no good. Although Karna knew how to preserve fish too, but salted fish wasn't that tasty.

"Aye, you're right. I know a good fishing ground. Let's set sail boys!" Then Drake was calling instructions and Karna beamed. This was great!

He might not be too useful for fighting but Karna knew he could catch lots and lots of fish.

* * *

Fishing went out the window, though, when they got to Drake's destination.

"Well, well well. What have we here?" Drake's grin was wide and wicked, the smile of a pirate that had spotted her real prey. Karna gazed at the ship anchored there. It was heavy and looked sturdy but it was wasn't built for speed. So that meant…?

"It's a merchant ship?" Karna asked and Drake nodded with another toothy grin. "It looks heavy too." Fishing EX including Boating EX so Karna knew boats really well. This one was low in the water.

"Aye, it's carrying a heavy cargo. Eh, they've noticed us but they can't outrun us. Come on boys, let's see if they'll surrender!" Karna thought it would be smart of the merchants to just surrender and pass over their cargo, maybe try to make a deal to give up just the most valuable bits. They were carrying something heavy, the pirates might not want it all. And they sure couldn't get away. There were shouts from the boat as the merchants saw them and started trying to raise the sail. Karna shook his head. They weren't going to get it up.

"SURRENDER! I'm Francis Drake, pirate of the high seas! Surrender your cargo, dogs, and I might let you live!" Drake roared and Karna was sure they'd hear her. A man wearing a blue jacket with gold braid called back.

"We surrender!" _Lies._ Karna blinked in surprise as certainty filled him, coming from Discernment of the Poor. "We'll give our cargo to you, Drake, just please spare our lives!" _Lies lies lies._

"He's lying Drake! This is a trap!" Karna warned, trying to spot the danger. Then he felt Fishing EX activate and turned around, facing the entrance to the bay. The water was bubbling! "DRAKE! Back there! Something's coming!" The pirates were thrown into confusion and the captain of the merchant ship laughed before his ship started moving. It was just going away from them, getting out of the way of… what?

Then the thing surfaced and Karna's eyes went wide as he took it in.

"Wow!" It was a sea serpent but it had seven heads! Karna had never seen anything like that! Drake was shouting and the ship started firing but Karna could see the cannonballs weren't doing too much, bouncing off the monster's necks and a bit of the chest as it swam towards them. Karna was just fascinated, examining it closely. There weren't too many weaknesses but he could spot a few.

"Aim for the eyes!" Karna called to the pirates as the heads swooped in and the real chaos started. "Try to blind it!" That wouldn't kill it unless the bullets got to the brain but that'd be a good start. Then one of the heads went for him and Karna heard Cu shout but ignored it as he jumped easily to the side. The head thumped onto the decking and then Karna jumped onto the neck, pulling out his knife. The head lifted him high into the air and Karna knew it would shake him soon and he probably couldn't hang on, it was slimy. He had to act fast!

So he did. Karna shimmied up as fast as he could and then jammed his knife right in the gill slit before channeling all his energy into a mana burst through his knife. Fire exploded right in the monster's neck and it shrieked! Then it started thrashing like crazy and Karna couldn't hold on! He tumbled off and hit the water hard, all the air going out of his lungs. That was scary and confusing and Karna wasn't sure which way was up. But he knew how to handle that and closed his eyes, feeling which way his body was going. Ah, that was up!

Karna swam for the surface and was starting to get really worried – his lungs hurt, he needed to breathe! – but he broke the water just before he might have started to drown. Karna drew a deep breath of air and coughed, hearing the pirates cursing and a really loud "GAE BOLG!" They sounded awfully mad. Karna swam up to the ship and looked around. Geez.

"Hey, can someone throw me a rope?" Nothing. "Heeeey! I need a rope!" He wasn't an adult, he couldn't fly or anything. Karna couldn't help from the water, he needed a rope! "…" He really hated to do it – he was damaging the ship – but Karna sighed and pulled out his knife. He'd use it like a climbing spur and get up onto the ship again like that.

It took a lot of work and the ship was rocking really violently so it wasn't easy but Karna got on board the boat again. Then he paused to watch the battle. Karna could see the crew was smaller than it had been and there were blood splashes – some people had gotten grabbed and eaten – but the pirates were winning! Three heads were broken and thrashing and Karna was pleased to see the one he'd mana burst was one of them. Even as he watched, Drake and Teach both fired right in the face of a fourth and it screamed, blood gushing everywhere!

That was when the sea serpent suddenly seemed to decide they weren't worth it and began to run away. No one wanted to go after it – it sure didn't have any treasure and Karna was sure it wasn't good to eat – so they let it go. It swam out of the bay and vanished under the sea.

"Oh no, oh no, how will we tell the Master?" Blackbeard sounded awfully upset about something. Karna wasn't sure what. Drake sighed, lowering her weapons.

"It's the way of things is all. We die in battle, that's how it is." Huh? Was she talking about the pirates? She sounded so sad though, Karna was surprised. He hadn't thought Drake was that attached to most of her crew.

"Karna, I'm so sorry. I suck at protecting children…" Cu said, sounding so sad and Karna blinked.

"Huh? I'm right over here," he said and all three of them turned. Karna blinked again at the shocked looks on their faces. "I just got dropped into the water and swam back." Why had they been so sure he was dead? Well, the water had been kind of a mess, Karna supposed. "I - yeep!" Cu had just grabbed him and was giving him a big hug!

"KARNA!" Then he was getting passed around and hugged again and Karna was bewildered but happy. They had been that sure he was dead? Then the other pirates were patting his head and laughing and everyone was happy for a while.

Then they were vengeful.

"Let's go after those merchant bastards! SET SAIL BOYS!" Drake called and Karna nodded. A lot of the pirates had been killed. It was right that they try to catch those merchants. Although Karna wondered if they could, they would have to figure out which way the merchants had gone. It was a clear day though so if they could still see the other ship they'd have them. As soon as they got out of the cove Drake got her spyglass out and Karna hoped they found them.

It was a dirty, nasty trick they'd played, putting a monster on them like that. Drake wasn't going to have any mercy this time.

* * *

Arjuna happened to be in the mess hall when it happened.

'It' was a loud, noisy clamor followed by a gaggle of laughing pirates and other low-lives carrying – what? Arjuna stared at the net bags full of fish and the… was that a giant tuna…? Being carried by a grinning Edward Teach. Karna was there and he had a smaller bag of fish over his back.

"What on earth is this?!" their flabberghasted Master asked and all the pirates laughed.

"Fishing EX!" Was the return chorus and Arjuna wondered if they were serious. This was Karna's ability? And what were they to do with all this fish? Then, fortunately, someone took charge of the situation.

"Very nice. Take them outside, gut them, clean them, and string them on lines. Make sure you dispose of the waste," EMIYA said firmly as he exited the kitchen. There was a chorus of protests but he stood firm. "I will fillet them at the time of cooking. You caught them, you clean them."

"But it would be faster if we had more help. Can anyone who knows how help us please?" Karna asked with a terribly appealing air that Arjuna was sure was unintentional. And… well…

"I have fished before, I will help you," Arjuna offered graciously. He was an expert in hunting and while fishing had not been his favorite activity, he'd done it for sustenance. Several others, including Siegfried and St George, also volunteered and the pirates were much happier. But then, it was a great deal of work and would go much faster with extra hands. As they all tromped back outside, Arjuna felt bemused.

Fishing EX might be worthless in general but it would keep Chaldea fed at least.


End file.
